Gemas y Diamantes
by Therrans Moonlight
Summary: "'Todo ser en el Universo tienen la oportunidad de ser libre. Y eso es, defender, luchar y morir por aquello que uno creé'. Esas fueron palabras de aquella que creyó en mi. Palabras que no entendí, hasta que conocí a Steven. Esta es la historia de antes de todo. Antes de Rose. Antes de la Tierra. Antes del proyecto "Kindergarten". Yo fui el primero de lo que marcaría todo..."
1. Prólogo

Este es mi segundo Fanfiction después de "MLP: Destinos Entrelazados". Disfruten y comenten. El Universo de Steven Universe le pertenece a su creadora Rebecca Sugar. Lo único que me pertenece es la portada (Hecha por mi propia mano, claro), Dioptase, las gemosas nombradas que no sean Canon y la trama.

* * *

Prólogo **-** Infinidad

" _ **Se firme como una torre, cuya cúspide no se doblega jamás al embate de los tiempos."**_

 _ **\- Dante Alighieri.**_

El espacio. Un vacío territorial. Un mundo para los orbes. Para muchas especies, aquel fragmento de la vida con más secretos que cualquier otro. Para mi, una cárcel eterna. Un recorrido perpetuo. Sin saber donde estoy. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Bueno. Por ellas.

Con honestidad les digo que no es de sorprenderse el como tratan algunas especies a sus "hostiles".

A veces, a los que declaran culpables por una que otra acción, como el hecho de causar traición, los exilian dándoles alimento y bebida para sobrevivir unos días, claro esta, si esa especie respira, bebe y come para sobrevivir. Otras, los eliminan inmediatamente, en caso de cometer un crimen inexorable. Si tienen suerte, será una muerte rápida e indolora. En caso de no poseer esta suerte, los métodos de "eliminación" llegan a ser muy horripilantes.

Visiblemente en la situación en la que me encuentro... Puede que yo haya tenido la suerte de ambos lados. ¿Mi único crimen? Existir. Ah, si. Olvide comentarlo. No sólo estoy flotando sin rumbo asegurado. También estoy encadenado a lo que, tal parece, es una especie de "Trampa de Cristal". Verán, mis muñecas y mis tobillos están encadenados a esta enorme masa cristaliza. Tiene la forma de un trono... Sólo que sin la superficie para sentarse. Es como un caparazón. Poca movilidad y mucha visibilidad Y es increíble el motivo por mi "castigo". Según esto. Fui un error. Un experimento fallido.

Quien diría que las Gems serían tan, como decirlo, "escrupulosas" e intransigentes ante el fracaso. Siempre perfeccionistas. O al menos ella.

Volviendo al tema de mi predicamento, se preguntarán cuanto tiempo llevo flotando. Les soy claro. No lo se... Perdí la cuenta alrededor de... ¿Dos mil años aproximadamente? Puede que más... La certeza me falta... Es gracioso, ese dicho es cierto. El tiempo vuelo cuando estas perdido en el espacio.

En estos momentos de soledad me hacen cuestionar muchas cosas. En especial me hacen preocuparme. Será aquí mi destino? O me impactante en algún momento... Espero que no sea un sol... Si es un sol... Estoy "frito".

Curioso.

De seguro se preguntarán por qué es que sigo vivo, en el espacio, sin alimento alguno. Ni siquiera aire. Bueno... La respuesta es simple.

Soy lo que podrían llamar... Una Gem... "Un Gem" sería la demarcación correcta. A diferencia de ellas, me considero a mi mismo un espécimen "único". Je... Al menos así me llamo Rose... Raro, no es así? Podría decirse que, de mi raza, los que me crearon, que son una organización de gemas con aspectos... Femeninos... Soy el único "masculino". Como dije antes. Fui una falla en los planes de una de las gobernadoras de Homeworld.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas pues casi olvido aquello que es muy importante para una correcta y formal presentación. Mi nombre es Dioptase.

* * *

Bueno, este ah sido el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, recuerden que siempre pueden seguir esta historia para saber que pasara con Dioptase en el futuro. También me gustaría que comentasen pues su opinión es importante. Nos vemos en el _**Capítulo 1: Éxito**_.


	2. Capítulo 1

A/N: Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y los muy agradables reviews! En serio! Son geniales!. Ahora… Este paréntesis para algo importante. El capitulo dos es algo critico en la vida de este personaje, y será mas largo (espero)… Pero es porque, les daré un pequeño detalle de el, al ser relativamente "nuevo", tiene la mala costumbre de describir a cada Gem que se encuentra… Así que… Sorpresas, sorpresas… Tendré mucho que describir :P, al menos lo intentare resumir lo mas que pueda… En fin… Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Éxito

" _ **El éxito es aprender a ir de fracaso en fracaso sin desesperarse."**_

 _ **-Winston Churchill.**_

Creo que para que mi historia no quede en el desconcierto total de el por qué y cómo es que eh llegado a este punto en mi vida. Me parecería considerado iniciar desde el principio.

Remontémonos a ciclos atrás, antes de que yo fuera siquiera " _formado_ "...

 _ **~Homeworld - Base de Investigación Científica~**_

 **Yellow Diamond** : * _Caminando por un gran pasillo_ * Mas vale que esto sea bueno Andesine * _Seria, sin mirarla, caminando firmemente_ * Mi tiempo es muy importante para desperdiciarlo en otra de tus… * _La mira de reojo_ * … Demencias.

 **Andesine** : * _Ligeramente ofendida_ * Oh, créame mi reina... * _ve que se están acercando a su destino_ * Esto es algo que le gustara... 'Oh al menos eso espero' *piensa* * _Se aproximan a la puerta al final del pasillo y pone su mano en el escáner localizado a lado de esta_ *

 **YD** : * _Ve como se dividen las puertas y, con un poco evidente estupor, distingue el interior del laboratorio_ * Hm... Veo que era en serio lo de remodelar completamente tu sector de obra... * _Camina mirando cada forja y cada objeto que parecía "interesante" y "lucrativo_ "*

 **Andesine** : * _La ve ingresar y empieza a ponerse nerviosa... Por sus unidades_ * N-No toque nada…

 **YD** : * _Ríe entre dientes y levanta un vaso con un líquido extraño dentro_ * ¿Ahora " **TÚ** " me das órdenes? * _Mira el vaso_ * Uhuhu líquido extraño… * _Balanceando el vaso para ver que ocurría con su contenido_ *

 **Andesine** : * _Ve que el contenido empieza a cambiar de color y, sin sostenerse a ver que pasaba, se lo retira_ * P-Por seguridad... Mi reina... * _Lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar_ *

 **YD** : Pff... * _Desinteresada de repente_ * ¿Y Bueno? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Me trajiste con un motivo- * _Escucha que se abre la misma puerta_ *

 **Andesine** : *Ve a las espectadoras* Ahora si, podemos empezar... * _Camina al centro del laboratorio_ *

 **YD** : * _Indignada_ * Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Rose Quartz... Que... * _Mira hacia donde estaba Andesine_ * Sorpresa...

 **Andesine** : * _Sin mirarlas, tecleando códigos en su pantalla_ * Como podrán observar…* _Señala al holograma verdoso de forma rectangular flotante, el cual mostraba varias piezas extrañas y el proceso de reparación y construcción_ * Reuní a las líderes de nuestro mundo para... * _Camina a otra sección del laboratorio, y abre un compartimento el cual estaba localizado en el suelo_ *... Que... Hmhmhm... * _Buscado_ * Vieran...

 **YD** : * _Suspiro de Irritación_ * ¡Ya sólo dinos que-!

 **Andesine** : * _Se voltea hacia ellas, sosteniendo un contenedor pequeño con lo que parecía una gema, o un pedazo de este elemento en su interior_ *

 **YD** : * _Mirando impactada_ *

 **Blue Diamond** : * _Se acerca_ * Que... Es... Eso...

 **White Diamond** : * _Mirado el contenido con una sensación de impacto y satisfacción_ *

 **Rose Quartz** : * _Con sus manos sobre su boca por la impresión_ * Acaso...

 **Andesine** : * _Acerca el contenedor a ella y lo mira con un aire de emoción_ * No se el nombre específico de ... Esto * _Sonríe_ * Pero... Lo que sea que es... Puede ser la respuesta que eh estado... * _Las mira_ * Hemos estado buscando en todos estos años... corregir mi error…

 **WD** : La creación de Gemas... * _Dice esto con voz baja, pero audible y mirando al contenedor_ *

 **BD** : * _La mira sobresaltada_ * ¿E-El proyecto "Kindergarten"?... Pero... * _Mira a YD y a RQ_ * No lo habían cancelado...

 **YD** : Así fue... Claramente esta delirando si cree que ese proyectó se "restablecerá"... * _Se cruza de brazos_ * Sabes muy bien, en especial tú Andesine, lo mucho que perdimos en el primer "fiasco".

 **A** : * _Poniéndose nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos_ * S-Se que hubo muchas fallas y *Ajem* pérdidas de info- *Desviando la mirada*

 **YD** : ¡¿ **PÉRDIDAS?!** * _Molesta golpea una mesa cercana, destrozándola y sobresaltando a las presentes de la reunión_ * **¡HICISTE QUE MÁS DE MIL DE MIS MEJORES SOLDADOS FUERAN DESTRUIDOS POR TUS EXPERIMENTOS!** * _Se acerca en señal de violencia hacia Andesine_ *

 **A** : * _Asustada, cae al suelo por el miedo y retrocede_ * ¡ **E-E-ESTO ES DIFERENTE**! ¡P-Por f-favor! ¡Puedo enmendar-…

 **WD** : ¡ **Yellow Diamond**! * _Se pone entre las dos_ * Basta. * _La mira fijamente_ * Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir, por como veo todo a mi alrededor, creo que es valido observar su progreso. * _Firme, decidida a controlar la situación antes de que se saliera de control_ *

 **YD** : * _Se le queda mirando, de manera fija para desafiar su firmeza, y después de unos segundos de silenció se tranquiliza, cruzándose de brazos, de nuevo_ * Esta bien "Whitey" ... * _Mira a Andesine muy fríamente_ * Dejemos que hable. Que demuestre que… Sirve para algo.

 **A** : * _Asiente temblorosa y ve que Rose Quartz, la cual se había acercado, estaba extendido su mano para que se levantara_ *

 **RQ** : * _Con la mano extendida, le sonríe cariñosamente_ *

 **A** : * _Se sonroja, marcando un claro color en su rostro. Toma su mano y se levanta. La mira unos segundos más e inclina la cabeza en señal de gracias_ * A-Ahora... * _Se limpia las pocas lagrimas que se habían escapado de su rostro por el miedo y voltea a ver el contenido del contenedor_ *... Por favor * _Dirigiéndose a las lideresas, con su mano indica un lugar en donde podrían observar el experimento_ * Para su seguridad requiero de su posicionamiento en la Zona Segura.

 **YD** : * _Camina y, al pasar junto a ella le toma el brazo muy fuertemente, y acerca su rostro a ella, susurrándole_ * Una. Ultima. Oportunidad. Si fallas, me asegurare de que tu sufrimiento sea tan lento, y tan desagradable que cuando termine contigo no quedara ni un fragmento de ti * _La suelta, y sigue siendo seguida de BD, esta la mira preocupada, y WD, la cual estaba mirando displicentemente a YD_ *

 **A** : * _La ve alejarse y empieza a trepidar_ * * _Piensa_ * 'N-No… No, no, no, no, ¡N-No!... No te pongas así ahora… Esto va a funcionar… ¡Tu vas a estar bien! T-Tu…-'

 **RQ** : Sabes. * _Tranquilamente_ *

 **A** : * _Se sobresalta, siendo sacada de su discusión mental, viendo que la voz provenía de RQ, y se da cuenta de que tiene el contenedor en sus manos_ * ¿C-Cuando?...

 **RQ** : * _Mirando la gema que estaba dentro_ * Nunca eh sentido tanta emoción por una gema... * _Sin mirarla, sonriendo_ * Puede que sea porque no sabemos nada de esta... O porque no sabemos lo que puede surgir... * _Camina hacia ella y le entrega el contenedor_ * Pero dos cosas son seguras * _Parpadea, sacando una lagrima, la toma con su mano y la pone en el brazo de Andesine, el cual estaba lastimado por el agarre de Yellow Diamond_ * Pase lo que pase, no dejare que tengas ni una consecuencia ... Y dos... * _Mira de nuevo la gema_ * Puede que este llena de sorpresas.

 **A** : * _Atónita, la mira sonreír de nuevo y la ve caminar hacia las demás mandatarias_ * ... * _Mira la gema y le recorre un escalofrió_ *

 **YD** : ¿¡Y que estas esperando?! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! * _Gritándole impaciente_ *

A: * _Se sobresalta y recuerda que tenía una teoría que probar, así que, reuniendo todo la fuerza que podría propiciar, se postro firme y se dirigió a la consola, no sin antes haber colocado a la gema en posición_ * Okey... * _Tecleando y haciendo lo que ella consideraba su "Magia"_ * La última vez fue un gran error de cálculo... * _Explicando a las líderes sin dejar de teclear comandos_ * No tenía la tecnología necesaria para realizar semejante evento. Con los últimos datos de información que hemos recibido de las *Ajem* "Nuevas" Gemas Exploradoras… * _Jura que escucho un gruñido de YD_ * …En los sectores Litio y Mercurio, más el gran artefacto que trajeron Ruby y Sapphire, ambas protegidas de la comandante Rose Quartz... Creo que eh construido * _Agarra y se coloca unas gafas_ * Lo que podría ser uno de los más poderosos generadores de energía...

 **YD** : * _Observando en la "Zona Segura" junto con las otras líderes_ * * _De brazos cruzados*_ Más vale que esto resulte tal y como lo dice. Si detecto un mínimo error-

 **RQ** : * _Mirando al frente, la interrumpe_ * No se le hará nada. * _Seria, actitud muy rara en ella, significado de que "esto es en serio" para otras Gems_ *

 **YD** : * _Sobresaltada y sin esperarse aquella respuesta_ * ¿Q-Que?

 **WD** : En eso estoy de acuerdo... * _Entrando en la conversación_ * Si lo logra... Será un gran avance para nosotros, significara que nuestras teorías acerca de que no necesariamente necesitamos de "actos" mundanos para crear gemas. Si falla... No se le hará nada... No se le tiene porque hacer nada

 **YD** : ¡P-Pero! * _Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando*_

 **BD** : * _Interrumpiendo, calladamente_ * Tienen razón... La última vez fue un accidente... Error nuestro por haberte dejado dar **TODO** el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento... En caso de que se logre el cometido de este experimento... * _Mira que Andesine conecta varios circuitos, y un cañón gigante de forma extraña desciende de la parte superior del cuarto, quedando encima de la extraña gema_ * Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por pérdidas.

 **RQ** : * _Mira de reojo a las tres Diamonds_ *...

 **A** : * _En su lugar_ * Veamos... Todos los sistemas de conexión están en un estado correcto... * _Revisando todo_ * El Hiperfibrador esta cargado y el Fusionador de Masa parece estable... * _Se queda congelada unos segundo_ * * _Piensa_ * 'Si esto funciona... Podría contribuir a toda nuestra existencia... Podría... Podría ser alguien importante... Pero... Si falla...' * _Mira a las Gobernantes, en especial a Rose Quartz, la cual, al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada, le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza_ * ... * _Suspiro_ * * _Vuelve en si_ * Que es la vida sin arriesgarse * _Sonríe y baja una palanca_ *

 **~El tan dichoso cañón, empieza a moverse lentamente, el láser en el centro empieza a acumular partículas de energía. Todo alrededor empieza a temblar pausadamente, y en acrecimiento. La densidad en el ambiente empieza a elevarse y algunos vidrios y contenedores líquidos empiezan a quebrarse. Finalmente, la máquina central señala el 100% de carga, y se dispara un láser de color dorado y rojo hacia la gema~**

 **A** : * _Con lentes de protección, observando la escena_ * Vamos... Vamos... Vamos... * _Preocupada y poniéndose tensa_ *

 **YD** : * _Ve que la gema empieza a aumentar de tamaño, rompiendo el contenedor_ * Q-Que?...

 **RQ** : A-Acaso esta...

 **WD** : Esta tomando forma...

 **BD** : E-Esta...

 **A** : * _Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas_ * Esta funcionando... **¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO!**

 **~El salón lentamente empezó a llenarse de luz. Se formó de tal intensidad que ilumino todo en su interior, segando a las espectadoras y a la científica. Lo único que se escucho fue el apagar de la gran máquina, el sonido del gas por la presión... Y un cuerpo sólido cayendo~**

 **A** : * _Tallándose los ojos_ * Agh... Que... * _Mira alrededor, todo lleno de humo. Muy espesó humo_ *

 **YD** : * _Recuperado lentamente la visión_ * **¡¿Funciono?!**

 **WD** : * _Retira el visor de su rostro_ * Tal parece que si...

 **BD** : * _Mira a Rose*_ Que opinas de esto...

 **RQ** : * _Su mirada se veía preocupada_ *

 **A:** * _Cof_ * * _Cof_ * Como es que toso?! No requiero de... * _Mira a la figura tirada en donde se suponía estaba la gema_ * Oxígeno... O-Oh... Wow...

 **YD** : * _También se acerca_ * Pero... ¡¿PERO QUE?! * _Su ira empezando a aumentar de intensidad_ *

 **WD** : * _Poniendo su mano en la barbilla, en señal de duda_ * Vaya, vaya...

 **~Frente a ellas... Una gema de género masculino. Se que las gemas no se caracterizan por género, pero seamos honestos. En una raza interespacial de seres en donde, si lo viéramos de manera externa, la mayoría de los habitantes, si no todos, tienen características femeninas, unos más que otros, diríamos que ver a una gema que no tienen ninguna característica de estas es algo... Nuevo… Incluso equívoco~**

 **WD** : Bueno... Esto es inesperado...

 **A** : * _Se acerca a él, el cual estaba inconsciente_ * F-Funcionó...

 **YD** : * _Lo toma del cuello y lo levanta violentamente_ * ¡¿FUNCIONAR?!

 **A** : ¡H-Hey! * _Asustada_ * ¡N-No lo lastime! * _Intentado, y fallando en quitárselo_ *

 **YD** : **¡SILENCIO!**

 **~Todos guardan silencio~**

 **YD** : * _Mirando furiosa a Andesine_ * Esto... ¡Esto es una aberración! ¡Un completo fracaso! Un... ¡Un! ¡Es algo que no tiene nombre!

 **RQ** : En realidad... * _Ve que Andesine y YD voltean a verla_ * Es algo nuevo... * _Sonríe levemente_ *

 **WD** : * _Viendo la cara de frustración de YD_ * Convengo. Puede que haya salido... " _ **Él**_ ", algo que claramente no esperábamos ni conocemos, en lugar de una gema con características necesarias... Pero esto es un gran avance. * _Firme_ *

 **YD** : N-No pueden estar hablando en serio...

 **A** : ¿A-A que se refieren.?.. * _Con un pequeño aire de esperanza colgando de su garganta_ *

 **BD** : * _Se acerca a ella_ * Claramente hubo un * _Mira al cuerpo inmóvil del experimento, aun en las garras de Yellow Diamond_ * "pequeño" error en los cálculos... Pero has demostrado que la máquina funciona. El proyecto "Kindergarten" va a lograr ser posible gracias a ti * _Le sonríe_ *

 **A** : *Impactada*

 **YD** : * _Sin poder creerlo_ * **¡AGH!** * _Lanza el cuerpo en señal de molestia hacia un muro_ *

 **A** : ¡Eeekk! * _Corre para revisar si hay algún daño_ *

 **YD** : ¿¡En serio no va a recibir ninguna repercusión!?

 **WD** : ¿Por qué? ¿Por tener ahora éxito? ¿Por el error de hace siglos? Si aún lo recuerdas Yellow Diamond, esto es una regulación por medio de votos. Tres de cuatro gobernantes estamos a favor de que continúe con sus experimentos y que el experimento se desarrolle entre nosotros.

 **BD** : Al menos por ahora. Necesitamos saber si es un peligro o si es un beneficio.

 **RQ** : No creo que sea un peligro, pero estoy de acuerdo * _Revisando si recibió daño por el impacto_ *

 **YD** : ¡P-P-Pero! * _Encolerizada_ *

 **WD** : La pérdida del las mil Pearl operativas fue **TU** error. Y para tu, podría decirse, infortunio... La última esta bajó la protección de Rose Quartz. * _Camina a la salida_ * Terminamos aquí. Supéralo. Ah, y Andesine * _Ve que tiene su atención_ * Buen trabajo * _Sonríe y sale_ *

 **YD** : * _Boquiabierta_ *

 **BD** : * _La mira y luego mira a Andesine_ * Cualquier cosa, cualquier avance o cualquier problema que tengas. Repórtalo a las tres, y continua con tus experimentos. Esta vez necesitamos que las pruebas que realicemos en el "Kindergarten" sean excelsas, ¿entendido?.

 **A** : * _Asiente y la ve irse_ *

 **YD** : * _Irritada, decide avanzar a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo, la voltea a ver_ * Si fuera tu no me encariñaba tanto con el... * _Mira el Experimento_ * "Error"... Tarde o temprano demostrara todo lo que tu significas... * _Camina y sale_ * Un fracaso.

 **A** : * _La ve irse... Y empieza a dudar de si misma, generando un pequeño escalofrío en ella_ *

 **RQ** : * _Aun a su lado, se percata de esto_ * No le hagas caso.

 **A** : * _La mira, con los ojos húmedos_ *

 **RQ** : * _Le sonríe maternalmente_ * No fallaste... * _Acaricia el cabello del experimento_ * Él no es un error... No es ninguna falla ni nada de eso. Esto que paso, es más bien un gran momento. * _Le sonríe y se levanta, caminando a la salida_ * Cuídalo bien... Hazle saber que va a estar seguro... Quien sabe... Tal ves nos de muchas sorpresas * _Ríe ligeramente y se retira_ *

 **A** : * _Atónita, sobresaltada, exaltada, nerviosa. Si existiera un nombre para el coque de sentimientos que estaban sucediendo dentro de ella, lo diría_ * * _Mira a su "creación"*_ Funcionaste... O al menos eso parece… N-No se lo que seas. No se... Siquiera si... Estas en un funcionamiento total... * _Se levanta dirigiéndose a un panel y, al teclear unos comandos, cientos de pequeñas esferas con patitas salen de un sector de cuarto, acercándose al experimento y levantándolo_ * Pero pase lo que pase... * _Camina fuera, en dirección a su sector personal de la edificación, seguida por los robonoiodes los cuales cabrán el cuerpo_ * Juro que esto marchará a la perfección… El Proyecto "Kindergarten", la creación de gemas… Peridot… Deben ser originados.

 _ **~En algún sector perdido del espacio - Actualidad~**_

Saben... Desearía que todo hubiera terminado ahí. Otro experimento fallido. Algo sin vida o sin conciencia, que sólo fuera un objeto más. Pero la existencia siempre nos depara algo cuya importancia no es presentada. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que me ocurriría cuando desperté en esa habitación. Todo por lo que pasaría y todo lo que perdería. Pero algo fue seguro. Como dijo la Comandante Rose Quartz... Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

Bueno… Hasta aquí el capitulo 1… Espero les haya gustado y también espero haber logrado diferenciar las personalidades de los personajes, en especial la actitud tiranica de Yellow Diamond. Nos vemos en el _**Capitulo 2: Artificial**_.


	3. Capítulo 2

En primera, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por mi hiatus. Normalmente escribo rápido, pero la inspiración se va y tengo que buscarla. Siempre llega después de un Stevebomb, y cuando este entra en lo mismo, ahí es la cumbre de mi escribir. Fuera de eso… Gracias por leer esta historia y también por dejar sus reconfortantes comentarios. Sin mas preámbulo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Artificial.

 ** _"_** ** _Lo que ahora no alcanza la perfección, la alcanzará en un intento posterior o reiterado; nada de lo que abrazó la historia es pasajero, y a través de transformaciones innumerables renace de nuevo en formas siempre más ricas._** ** _"_**

 ** _-Novalis_**

Miles de datos. Cifras. Pensamientos. Ideas. Conclusiones. Conflictos y respuestas... Cientos y cientos de segmentos de información empezaron a llegar a mi cabeza en segundos, pero en realidad sólo tres afirmaciones destacaban en mi mente. Mi muy explosiva mente. Frío. Silencio. Vacío. Seguido por un fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran lanzado con gran fuerza hacia el suelo o a algún lugar muy duro. Así que esto es estar vivo. Seré sincero. Esperaba más color. Puede que sea porque tengo mis ojos cerrados.

¿Debería abrirlos? Qué me espera al otro lado de mi visión. ¿Qué es este lugar? Dónde estoy... Quien-... Esperen... Oigo pasos. Alguien viene. ¿Debería?...

 **Andesine:** * _Se abre la puerta de la habitación deslizándose hacia arriba, permitiéndole el acceso_ * * _Ve que todo esta en orden y se acerca al cuerpo, lo ve y se dirige a su muñeca_ * Iniciación detallada de los sucesos ocurridos. Log número 7. Proyecto * _lo mira_ * Dioptase.

 **Dioptase:** * _Piensa, fingiendo estar inconsciente, sin mover un sólo músculo_ * '¿Dioptase?... Puede que se este refiriendo a mi nombre...'

 **Andesine:** * _Continua su Log_ * Han pasado siete ciclos solares ( **Los ciclos solares, en Homeworld, es equivalente a un día en la Tierra** ) desde la creación de la primer gema artificial. Hasta ahora no a mostrado índices de conciencia por lo que observación detallada debe ser requerida más constantemente. La buena noticia es que a mostrado reflejos involuntarios, lo cual afirma mi hipótesis de que sus capacidades motoras están en buen funcionamiento. * _Suspira_ * No puedo negar que espero ponerlo aprueba física y mentalmente una vez que despierte. Precauciones deben ser tomadas a consideración... No quiero tener que incapacitarlo en caso de que resulte... "Inestable"...

 **Dioptase:** 'Qué extraña forma de hablar y tal parece que se esta refiriendo a mi... Veamos... * _Concentrándose, analizando toda la información que flotaba sin estructura en su mente, claramente preparado para ponerla en orden_ * Por su diálogo, fluido y exacto... Debe ser la científica, o una de los científicos de este lugar... Pero… ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?... ¿Cómo es que SE todo esto? Que... ¿Huh? * _Siente que acarician su cabeza_ *

 **Andesine:** No puedo negar que e encontrado tranquilizador el acariciar su cabello... * _A-Ajem_ * Volviendo a temas importantes. Los planos para las máquinas recolectoras de elementos, más aparte los de las instalaciones del proyecto Kindergarten ya están finalizados... Únicamente faltarían los materiales necesarios y un lugar en donde instalarlos... El lado sur de Homeworld parece prometedor.

 **Dioptase:** Homeworld...

 **Andesine:** * _Su cuerpo se paraliza completamente_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Se da cuenta de que pensó en voz alta... Y abre lentamente los ojos, ajustando todo a su alrededor. Ya que de había acoplado bien, se levanta, sentándose en la cama y lo primero que observa es a Andesine_ * Gema. Tonos naranja-rojizo. Cabello corto con fleco. Visor. Por la vestimenta y los cuatro diamantes... Científica del lugar en el que me encuentro... *Se detiene unos segundos* … ¿Por qué los cuatro colores?

 **Andesine:** * _Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, acerca lentamente su comunicador al rostro_ * P-P-Parece que... El experimento... A-A-A despertado... Y-Y... * _Empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa por la emoción_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira y rasca detrás de su cabeza_ * Mi nombre es Dioptase, ¿sabes? No es por nada, sólo me pone incómodo el tema de "Experimento"...

 **Andesine:** * _Atónita_ * D-Dioptase...

 **Dioptase:** El nombre que me pusiste * _Le sonríe_ *

 **Andesine:** * _Se sonroja un poco ante lo_

 _Obvio de la aclaración_ * C-Cierto... Am... * _Lo mira unos segundos... Y presiona su comunicador, dándole la espalda_ *

 **White Diamond:** * _A través del comunicador*_ Aquí White Diamond. ¿Qué sucede Andesine, a habido algún cambio?

 **Dioptase:** * _Piensa:_ White... Diamond?...*

 **Andesine:** Despertó...

 ** _~Hubo silencio por unos segundos~_**

 **WD:** Iremos para allá. * _Se termina la conversación_ *

 **Dioptase:**... Am... Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Andesine:** * _Voltea mirándolo unos segundos, recordando que estaba ahí_ * Homeworld... E-Es nuestro mundo... Tu mundo. * _Se pone seria_ * Como verás somos una raza de seres proporcionadamente inteligentes. Tenemos incontables ventajas ante otras especies. Una de ellas. Continuidad. Podemos vivir miles de milenios. No requerimos de oxígeno para sobrevivir. Ni requeridos de aletargamiento. Ni alimentación. La energía que obtenemos la recibimos de nuestras gemas * _Señala su muñeca izquierda_ * Tu gema se encuentra en tu antebrazo izquierdo. La información anterior es algo que muchas gemas no conocen. Sugiero que lo mantengamos así.

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira atónito y luego mira brazo izquierdo. Efectivamente. Una gema de forma hexagonal alargada de encontraba ahí, era un color verdoso azulado_ * Wow.

 **Andesine:** * _Anota su reacción_ * Somos puras representaciones de luz. Nos define también el hecho de que, si nuestra forma física es afectada, nos retractamos a nuestras gemas para regenerarnos. Si la gema es fracturada, surge un falso funcionamiento en el cuerpo físico * _Lo mira confuso_ *... Am... Empezamos a fallar.

 **Dioptase:** * _Asiente después de comprender la información_ * Fallos… ¿Cómo malformaciones en las extremidades o en la forma del habla?... _*Imaginandose como sería aquel caso*_

 **Andesine:** *Impresionada con su respuesta* Es… Correcto.

 **Dioptase:** Entiendo… Y... * _Mira de nuevo a su gema_ * Si la gema es destruida...

 **Andesine:** * _Sonríe ante su cuestionamiento_ * Si la gema llegase a romperse en pedazos... Bueno... La gema en si dejaría de existir... * _Vuelve a anotar_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira impactado, y luego mira al suelo. Pensativo_ * No hay ninguna forma reconstrucción…

 **Andesine:** * _Deja de anotar, y su mirada se fija en las letras_ * No… Desafortunadamente,,, aun no... * _Mira a sus planos, los cuales estaban colocados en una de las paredes de la habitación_ * Y... Otra cosa nos define. * _Sin mirarlo_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira confuso por su cambio repentino de actitud_ *

 **Andesine:**... Aunque nosotras... * _Piensa detenidamente su respuesta y aclara su garganta*_ Tengo que informarte que somos seres sin un genero, pero otras especies nos ven a todas como, lo que llaman, género ... "Femenino". Te soy sincera, nuestras formas son agradables para todo el planeta las definimos de acuerdo a aquellas que seguimos... Y... Ahí es donde te afectaría más.

 **Dioptase:** * _Se tensa un poco, no agrada dile esa aclaración_ *

 **Andesine:**... Eres la primer gema con características "masculinas". Eres un... "Ejemplar" único.

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira detenidamente... En su expresión se aprecia un poco de sorpresa y de decepción, y al finalizar de procesar todo, mira al suelo, sonriendo muy ligeramente_ * Vaya... Entonces lo de experimento era en serio.

 **Andesine:**... * _Detiene su tecleo y lo mira_ * Creíste que...

 **Dioptase:** * _Su sonrisa se agranda_ * ¿Tu no hubieras creído lo mismo?

 **Andesine:** * _Retrocede unos centímetros, no esperando la pregunta y con diamantes en los ojos_ * Y-Yo... Escucha... * _Retoma su compostura_ * Toda gema es creada. De una manera, o de otra. Yo fui creada, tal y como mis compañeras. Y cada gema tiene cualidades únicas, aunque unas se lleguen a repetir a lo largo de todo Homeworld. Tienen tanto habilidades como personalidades que las distinguen de otras. Tu no eres la excepción. La diferencia, es que tu fuiste… * _Mira a los planos que habían pegados en uno de los muros y vuelve su mirada a él_ * Eres la primer gema en utilizar una… Am… "Tecnica"... Más avanzado para su creación? Eres único. Tanto por como te distingues, piensas, actúas, sientes... Ah… Y somos bastantes obsesivas con la tecnología así que… Am… * _Vuelve a teclear ignorando su mirada_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira con sorpresa e interés, sintiendo algo en su interior algo… cálido por aquellas palabras_ *

 ** _~En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre, revelando tres imponentes figuras~_**

 **Rose Quartz:** * _La primer gema que ve Dioptase aparte de Andesine. Lo que mas le impresionaba era el volumen de su rosado cabello. Era enorme su vestido blanco con tonos rozados palidos se extendia por toda su figura. Sonríe al verlo y en sus ojos se muestran estrellas, riendoligeramente_ * Me alegra ver que hayas despertado.

 **Dioptase:** * _Mirándolas curiosamente_ * G-Gracias...

 **Blue Diamond:** * _Es la primera en entrar, su imponente figura lo decía todo de ella. Usaba un tipo de velo que cubría su cabeza, mas no su rostro. Su vestido era fluido como los liquidos que había en los frascos encima de una de las mesas y con tonos ligeros de azul y tonos mas oscuros del mismo_ * Tiene modales _*Sonríe*_ Eso es un muy gran avance. _*Lo mira fijamente, sus ojos penetrantes y serenos*_ Hm, interesante atuendo el que su gema ha proyectado, simple, pero efectivo para destacar tus… Facciones... * _Inclina su cadera y pone una de sus manos en su barbilla*_ Ya que te veo mejor, es curiosa tu forma. * _Lo mira de pies a cabeza, aunque se encontraba en el soporte_ * Me pregunto si... * _Chasquea los dedos_ * Lapis.

 **Lapis Lazuli:** * _Una gema de delicada y fluida figura, de corta estatura comparada con la imponente gema, se acerca lentamente. Su cabello corto formaba el mismo patrón que el vestido de Blue Diamond. Tenía puesto un atuendo elegante que le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando un espacio entre su abdomen._ * ¿Si, mi Diamond? * _La mira y luego mira a Dioptase con curiosidad y asombro_ *

 **BD:** ¿Que opinas? * _Sin dejar de mirar a Dioptase_ *

 **Lapis:** * _La mira confusa_ * ¿H-Huh?... * _Notándose un ligero tono azulado oscuro en su rostro_ *

 **White Diamond** : * _Da una muy leve risa y es la siguiente en entrar. A diferencia de BD, la gema que le siguió mostraba otro aire de poderío. Se veía mas firme en cuanto a su postura y su expresión. Se traje con tonos plateados y negros la hacia destacar entre toda la habitación. Lo que mas captaba de ella era la gema en su frente… ya que BD tenia su diamante en el pecho_ * Siendo más específica podría beneficiar la pregunta "Blue".

 **Lapis:** _*Asiente levemente*_

 **BD:** Hm... Tal vez, más no me repetiré. * _Lo mira_ * ¿Podrías levantarte, por favor? Me gustaría ver bien si puedo hacer algo contigo... _*Sonríe al pronunciar esto ultimo*_

 **Dioptase:** * _MUY confundido mira a Andesine_ *

 **Andesine:** ¡Oh! ¡Cierto * _Frota su frente_ * Olvide explicarle... * _Se pone en medio, dando una ligera inclinación de su cabeza hacia las Diamonds en señal de respeto_ * Nuestro mundo esta regido por cuatro gemas superiores _*De su gema, se proyecta un holograma mostrando cuatro diamantes perfectamente alineados de cuatro colores_ * White Diamond * _El Diamante de color blanco, colocado en la parte superior de la forma, aumenta su tamaño ocupando todo el espacio_ * Encargada de las Fuentes del conocimiento y de todos sus derivados. * _Muestra diferentes sectores del Distrito Blanco_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Mirando el holograma, impresionado_ y p _iensa_ : '¿Podemos manifestar hologramas con masa atreves de nuestras gemas para mostrar información?... Esto es impactante'. Claramente, boquiabierto*

 **WD:** Mientras estés conmigo * _Lo mira, ganando su atención y sonríe_ * Llenare tu mente de valiosa información que, no sólo te ayudara en un futuro, si no que también marcara tu forma de ser y de actuar ante situaciones que lleguen a quebrantarte.

 **Dioptase:** * _Se detiene unos momentos_ , '¿Cuando esté con ella?... No me digas que-...'*

 **Andesine:** _*Continua con su explicación, ahora el diamante cambia a un tono azul, aquel que se encontraba colocado al lado derecho*_ Blue Diamond, "La Dama de las Artes". Ella es la encargada de toda belleza en este mundo, todas nuestras formas de caminar, hablar o incluso lo que mas se aprecia aquí, la danza. También alguna que otra información acerca de batallas. Ella confecciona la vestimenta en nuestro mundo y, bueno, música, canto, etcétera... * _Repite el proceso que con el Sector Blanco_ *

 **BD:** * _Sonríe_ * Y cuando concluya contigo, no quedara rastro de tu "TÚ" actual.

 **Dioptase:** * _Empieza a temblar un poco_ *

 **Lapis:** * _Se percata de esto y suelta ligera risita_ * No te desintegraremos, sólo... Como decirlo...

 **WD:** * _Ríe_ * Serás su "muñeco de pruebas" para nuevas vestimentas y cosas que se puedan imprementar en Homeworld.

 **Andesine:** * _Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo_ * * _Ajem_ * Después esta Rose Quarts

 **Dioptase:** Diamond. * _Interrumpe_ *

 ** _~Se guarda un silencio, y todas las miradas se plantan en el~_**

 **Dioptase:** Am… _*Rasca detrás de su cabeza y mira al suelo de manera incomoda*_ Si... Si lo que dices tiene una conexión con todo... Su nombre completo sería Rose Diamond Quartz... No... ¿No es así? _*Las mira esperando su respuesta*_

 **Andesine:** * _Sonríe involuntariamente y hace anotaciones en su log_ * *Piensa: '¡Su lógica y razonamiento esta sobrepasando todas mis expectativas! ¿Qué tantos secretos estamos a punto de descubrir con _ÉL_?'*

 **RQ:** * _Con estrellas en sus ojos por unos momentos, empieza a reír ligeramente_ * Así es... Ellas, White, Blue y Yellow son Diamond por nota primaria… Originales * _Risita_ * Yo obtuve el "Titulo" por igualar sus habilidades en mi nivel único. Yo curo. Me imagino que ya te hablo Andesine hacerca de lo que pasa cuando una gema se quienbra _*Lo ve asentir*_ Bueno, yo me encargo de reparar esa greita. Aparte de también ser un general, gracias a mi forma estratégica de planeación en batallas, pero me fascina lo que es aquello diferente a nuestro mundo. Todo lo que esta… vivo, como tu * _Le sonrie*_ …Pero prefiero sólo el término Rose Quartz. Rose en tu caso * _Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Imita la acción, ganando una sonrisa más grande de parte de ella_ *

 **Andesine:** * _Aclarando su garganta_ * Retomado... El sector rosado…

 ** _~"¿Ya despertó el "Error" y no me invitaron? Sonando falsamente herida, a lo lejos. Las pisadas lentamente haciéndose más audibles~_**

 **WD:** * _Suspira de manera irritada_ _ *****_ Yellow…

 **Andesine:** * _Su actitud a cambia de una sería y tranquila, a preocupada y con miedo_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Capta la tensión que se empezó a producir en el ambiente, y se siente incomodo_ *

 **Yellow Diamond:** _*Camina entre ellas, les da una sonrisa y se plants frente a ella, mirando a Dioptase. De las tres, esta Diamond inspiraba miedo. Autoridad. Control. Su postura, su mirada. Esos penetrantes ojos que se plantaban en el mas remoto interior de Dioptase lo hicieron entender algo. Ella irradiaba "Peligro". Su cabello era espinado y de gran tamaño. Como si las puntas de diamantes amarillos lo formara. Su vestimenta era tanto elegante como imponente. Los tonos negros en sus secciones la hacían ver más imponente*_ Así que... Despertaste... Error... _*Poniendo énfasis en esto ultimo*_

 **Dioptase:** * _Se inclina hacia atrás inconscientemente_ *

 **YD:** * _Disfrutando de la reacción_ * Yo, soy Yellow Diamond. Gema Superior del Sector Amarillo. Soy aquella encargada de la conquista, expansión y destrucción de planetas. Soldados, métodos de guerra, también tecnología. _*Sonríe malévolamente*_ Y tu eres solo otro artefacto para ello. Levántate.

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira unos segundos y luego, otra vez, mira a Andesine, en su mirada un resplandor de miedo_ *

 **Andesine:** * _Lo mira y asiente, algo temblorosa_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Recibe el mensaje, y, con esfuerzo, se levanta. Me refiero a esfuerzo por el hecho de que estuvo 7 días sin movimiento físico, y fue recién creado_ *

 ** _~Todas presentes observan detenidamente sus movimientos. Ven duda en su expresión, seguida inmediatamente de determinación. E increíblemente de las seis gemas presentes, YD era la que más atención le ponía. Lo vieron ponerse de pie, y sorprendiéndose, notan su altura.~_**

 **Lapis:** V-Vaya... * _Sonrojándose un poco_ *

 **BD:** * _Sonríe*_ Esto será un reto interesante

 **RQ:** * _Poniendo sus manos sobre su boca_ * Increíble...

 **WD:** _*Ríe levemente_ * Así que eres una de las pocas gemas de altura. Buen trabajo An-…

 **YD:** *Sin mostrar expresión alguna, 'Así que es igual de grande… ¿Onyx tendrá un reto acaso?*

 ** _~En ese momento, el peso de Dioptase vence sus aún no acostumbradas piernas, y cae arrodillado. Andesine al percatarse de esto, corre inmediatamente para levantarlo, pero se detiene en seco, no sólo saliendo sorprendida ella, si no todas las presentes~_**

 **Dioptase:** _*Extiende su palma, en señal de que se detuviera, pero sin voltear a verla. Después de unos segundos, se levanta con todo el esfuerzo posible, manteniendo el equilibrio*_

 **WD:** *'Esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba.'*

 **BD:** * 'Vaya... _*Sonríe*_ ... Sería una excelente pareja de Danza para Lapis... Se equilibrarían'*

 **Lapis:** * _Con sus manos sobre su boca, sin percatarse de la mirada de su Diamond, la cual no dejaba de sonreír con disimulo*_

 **YD:** _*Con muy, muy, MUY ligero interés*_ * _'_ Huh, tal vez SÍ me sirva de algo una voluntad así. Puede que Andesine haya logrado algo de valor para mis planes'*  
 _*Mira de reojo a la dichosa gema*_

 **RQ:** * _Risita al percatarse de las reacciones_ *

Dioptase: * _Mantiene el equilibrio, y mira fijamente a YD, sonriendo_ *

 **YD:** _*Nota su sonrisa, y lo mira fríamente, haciendo que esta desaparezca*_ Te puedes levantar, no célebres por eso, "Error". _*Mira a Andesine*_ ¿Ya hablamos contigo de lo que pasaría al despertar verdad?

 **Andesine:** * _Empieza a ponerse nerviosa_ * E-El acuerdo era que me dejarían p-probar sus habilidades durante la primer * _Traga saliva_ * Semana...

 **YD:** * _La mira_ * Las reglas pueden cambiar, ¿sabes?... * _Ve que las otras Diamond y Rose empiezan a mirarla_ * No sería mejor... * _Planteando bien su estrategia_ * ¿Que sus habilidades se desarrollen CON NOSOTRAS observándolo?...

 **WD:**... * _Analizándolo_ * Esa... No es una mala idea... Sorprendentemente.

 **BD:** * _Suspira_ * Aunque odie aceptarlo... Yellow, esta vez estas en lo correcto...

 **YD:** * _Sonríe maliciosamente_ * Pido ser primera _*Dice apresuradamente cruzándose de brazos*_

 **Andesine:** ¡P-Pero! * _No creyendo lo que estaba escuchando_ *

 **YD:** Pedí ser primera, respeta eso Andesine.

 **RQ:** * _Algo incomoda con la elección y después de pensarlo_ * No seria mejor que… primero conozca Homworld y la foma de vivir que… Tus… * _Mira aotro lado sonriendo levemente*_

 **YD:** ¿Mis qué? _*Irritada*_

 **BD:** No queremos que lo destruyas inmediatamente Yellow. Todas sabemos muy bien lo que le haces a las gemas primerizas. La primera será Rose Quartz. _*Viendo la afirmación de las demás gemas*_

 **YD:** * _Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado, dándoles la espalda, claramente molesta_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Se relaja al saber que estará primero al cuidado de Rose Quartz_ *

 **WD:** * _Inmediatamente entrando en la conversación_ * Seré la segunda. * _Mira que Blue Diamond está a punto de protestar_ * Perdona Blue, entiendo que la compasión y los sentimientos son importantes para Quartz, pero en el caso de la inteligencia, esta viene primero que la belleza * _Le sonríe_ *

 **BD:** * _Ligeramente ofendida_ * Lo que sea... * _Suspira y mira a Dioptase_ * Bueno, lo mejor tendrá que esperar... _*Sin mirarla, claramente nota la desepcion en Lapis*_

 **WD:** * _Sonríe*_ Bueno... Tenemos que discutir con Andesine lo que haremos contigo... Y me parece una pérdida de tiempo que te quedes afuera esperando... Así que... Lazuli.

 **Lapis:** * _Se sobresalta y la mira_ * ¿S-Si, White Diamond?

 **WD:** * _Posando su mirada en la frágil gema_ * ¿Podrías darle el recorrido a Dioptase por Homeworld? Al menos por los sectores más importantes.

 **Andesine:** ¿Q-Que? E-Espere... ¿C-Cree que sea buena idea? E-Es muy pronto, literalmente muy pronto…¡Y las demás gemas no entenderían de que se trata! ¡Que tal si lo lastiman o peor! ¡N-No tiene conocimiento alguno de lo que ah pasado dentro de este lugar! * _Empezando a preocuparse_ *

 **BD:** * _Ríe ante el claro ataque nervioso maternal de Andesine_ * El miedo sólo afecta la vista. Si queremos que se acostumbre a nuestro mundo, debe vivirlo en tacto propio. Deja que salga. Que adquiera experiencia por medio de la práctica... Eso le ayudara para… Sobrevivir a los "cuidados" de Yellow Diamond.

 **Andesine:** 'P-Pero que pasa s-si intentan lastimarlo!? *Mira a YD* S-Si lo perdemos... Per~

 **YD:** *Ganando su atención* Si llegasen a tocarlo, también sería una "experiencia", ¿no? * _Las mira y se cruza de brazos aún sonriendo_ * Pero es cierto.

 **BD:** * _No esperando aquella respuesta_ * ¿E-Eh?

 **YD:** * _La mira_ * Es cierto. Si este... * _Mira a un muy confundido Dioptase siendo inspeccionado por una muy curiosa Lazuli_ * "Error" es la respuesta para aquello que hemos buscado por milenios * _Su mirada vuelve a asentarse en ellas_ * Me es... "Nos"... Es útil para seguir avanzando como civilización... Entonces es necesario su "seguridad".

 **WD:** * _Sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yellow Diamond, LA Yellow Diamond, aquella que ah destruido más planetas que otras gemas. La siempre fría y una cruel tirana... ¿Preocupándose por una gema experimental, que ella misma denomina "Error"?*_

 **YD:** * _Al ver la cara de impresión y duda de Rose y WD_ * Oh vamos. Se que soy una fría, cruel, egoísta y manipuladora tirana * _Sonríe al ver que acertó en su pensamiento*_ Pero, no soy inepta ante las oportunidades. Se cuando algo vale * _Lo mira de nuevo_ * Aunque sea un "error" de tus acciones * _Al decir esto, sus ojos se posan en Andesine_ *

Andesine: * _Mira a otra dirección_ *

 **YD:** _Ahora... señorita Lazuli_.

 **Lapis:** * _Midiendo el brazo de Dioptase, se sobresalta y lo suelta, temblorosa, mira hacia YD_ * ¿S-Si, Y-Y-Yellow Diamond? _*Poniendose ligeramente detrás de Dioptase*_

 **YD:** * _Sonríe ante el miendo que infunde titulo_ * Lleva a * _Ajem_ * "Dioptase" * _Hace esto con un ademan de "Entre comillas"_ * A recorrer la ciudad. Muéstrale todos los lugares y si puedes, explícale. Y cuando digo "si puedes", es porque estas obligada a explicarle. ¿Quedo claro? * _Mirándola fijamente_ *

 **Lapis:** * _Se pone detrás de Dioptase completamente, temblando un poco_ * E-Entiendo...

 **BD:** * _Suspira_ * YD, basta de intimidación con mi protegida.

 **YD:** * _Levanta sus manos en señal de defensa_ * Esta bien, esta bien... Geez * _Mira a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos*_... Su escolta los espera afuera.

 **Lapis:** ¿E-Eh? *Confundida junto con todas las gemas en la sala*

 **WD:** Escolta… ¿Ella?... Yellow... ¡No hablarás en serio! Sigue siendo muy volátil a cualquier ... Cosa...

 **YD:** ¡Hey! ¡Es joven! Ya irá adquiriendo experiencia. Y si quiere formar parte de los altos rango como ella dice... Debe aprender a ser precavida. * _Los mira_ * ¿Siguen aquí? ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¿Que los acompañe a la entrada? * _Burlonamente_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira momentáneamente, después a las Diamonds, luego a Lapis, y al final su mirada se posa en Andesine, la cual había permanecido callada_ *

 **Andesine:** * _Nota su acción y mira su rostro, y lo mira confusa_ * * 'Acaso esta...'* A-Anda... Ve... Mantente cerca de Lapiz Lazuli...

 **Dioptase:** * _Asiente al recibir el permiso y vuelve a Lapiz_ * Am... Yo te sigo * _Sonríe ligera-nerviosamente_ * No se nada pasando esa entrada...

 **Lapis:** * _Lo mira y mira a BD, la cual asiente_ * Bueno... Am... Sígueme * _Camina con él a lado_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _La sigue, pero antes de salir, mira hacia atrás, observando a Andesine, y luego retoma su camino_ *

 **RQ:** * _Mira que Andeisne esta apretando sus manos_ * Tranquila * _Le dice calmadamente_ * Estoy segura de que sabrán aceptarlo...

Andesine:... * _Los ve irse_ * ¿A-A quien eligió para su escolta?

 **YD:** * _Ríe_ * Cierto. No la conoces aún. * _Mira en la dirección a la que se fueron_ * Digamos que, aunque yo no se lo diga, es una de mis mejores soldados.

 ** _~Por los pasillos de la sección científica, camino a la salida~_**

 **Dioptase:** * _Caminando a lado de Lapiz, la cual lo tenía sujeto con su brazo entre el de él_ * Y... Am... ¿Algo que deba saber sobre Homeworld?... ¿Debería estar preocupado?

 **Lapis:** * _Risita_ * Je, no lo creo... Espero que no. ¡Homeworld es un lugar maravilloso! Espera a que veas los lugares que tengo planeados, tanta belleza. Elegancia. Armonía... * _Suspira sonriendo_ * Es todo tan... Magnífico. Además, quien sea que sea la escolta... Si es de Yellow Diamond... * _Se siente incomoda al mencionar su nombre_ *

 **Dioptase:** * _Nota esto, pues al nombrarla, también apretó su brazo inconscientemente_ * Tan... ¿Mala es?...

 **Lapis:** * _Lo mira con sobresalto y piensa bien su respuesta_ * Bueno... Ella-...

 ** _~"A si que ustedes son a los que debo "custodiar"~_**

 **Dioptase:** * _Se detiene en seco junto con Lapis, y mira a la gema frente a ellos_ * * _Piensa_ : Cabello corto. Blanco. Gema de cuatro lados. Cuarzo. Ángulo superior más largó que el inferior. Tonos diferentes de naranja. Ojos amarillos. Conclusión: Gema guerrera y también algo inexperta…*

 **Lapis:** * _Aprieta más su brazos_ * O-Oh no... Tu no...

 **Jasper:** * _Se cruza de brazos_ * El sentimientos es muto, Lazuli. * _Mira a Dioptase_ * Así que tu eres el famoso "Error". Muchas gemas ya están hablando de ti como si fueras algo... * _Lo mira de pie a cabeza*_ "Raro". Veo que tienen mucha razón.

 **Dioptase:** * _La mira confuso y serio al mismo tiempo_ *

 **Jasper:** Pfff... Entonces, vamos. * _Se da media vuelta y camina_ * Por cierto... Mi nombre es Jasper. * _Se adelanta en el camino_ *

 **Dioptase:** _*Mira a Lapis*_ Creí que no se sabia de mi…

 **Lapis:** _*Camina aun agarrada de su brazo*_ Bueno… Se supone que… Si. Pero Blue Diamon y Rose Quartz no saben guardar secretos *Ríe*

 **Dioptase:** Huh… _*Mira al frente y ve que se están acercando a la salida de la Sección de Investigaciones, '… ¿Qué es lo que me espera?'*_

* * *

Bueno, fue un capitulo interesnte de escribir. Steven Universe se pone cada vez más interesante y entretenido que me alegra haber empezado esta historia en una cronología anterior a la Canon. Con las Diamante… Bueno, OOC's claro esta, pero eso se explicara después. Espero que les haya gustado, cada comentario es bien recibido y duda también. Nos vemos en el **Capitulo 3: Homeworld.**

 **P.D:** _Gracias por su paciencia._


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Homeworld – Parte I

" _ **Todas las cosas ya fueron dichas, pero como nadie escucha es preciso comenzar de nuevo"**_

 _ **-André Gide**_

 _ **Sala de Reuniones de las Diamond~**_ _ **  
**_

**Andesine:** _*En medio de todo el segmento que representaba a las cuatro Diamonds, mirándolas con aire de preocupación y duda*_ Están seguras de que fue la mejor opción... ¿Mis Diamonds? _*Agachando la cabeza al finalizar la oración*_

 **White Diamond:** * _Sentada en su respectivo trono/diamante en la zona norte. Alrededor de ella flotaban cristales blancos y también diferentes pantallas con códigos y códices, los cuales estaba dando especial revisión. Sonríe ante el tono de la científica, pero no desvía su mirada*_ Perfectamente. No conocemos nada sobre esta... Nueva gema que habitara entre nosotras. Sus habilidades, tal como comportamiento alrededor de otras son nulos para nuestro conocimiento. Y un sector como el de Yellow Diamond, cuya cercanía con tu laboratorio es muy corta, es perfecto para visualizar eso. Es decir... _*Mira a Andesine*_ Qué mejor que un ambiente… hostil. Y como lo mencione anteriormente, es mejor que desarrolle sus propias experiencias dentro de nuestro mundo.

 **Yellow Diamond:** _*En el lado este de la sala, sentada en lo que parecía una silla larga, con su mano recargada en uno de los brazos de la misma, indignada ante aquel comentario de su otra Lideresa*_ Pfff… El sector representa lo que **MÍ** autoridad ordena. Fortaleza y poder. Ya si "eso"… _*Dijo con disgusto, pero sonríe ligeramente*_ Quiere entrar en conflicto, no me hago responsable por los... "Daños" que le puedan causar. _*Se complace más al ver que Andesine tensa su mirada*_

 **Blue Diamond:** _*Sentada al lado oeste, entre velos y comodidades azules, líquido flotando individual y aleatoriamente alrededor de ella, proyectando al igual que White Diamond información. Se encontrando viendo diferentes patrones de texturas en una de sus burbujas*_ Siempre queriendo buscar problemas y errores dentro de aquello que es de Andesine, ¿No es así, Yellow? _*La mira*_ Recuerda que... "Eso" es parte de nuestro mundo... Error o no, ahora lo es. Además, al ser la primer gema en ser creada por el prototipo del Kindergarten, que aparté, por ahora, ha mostrado índices de ser completo en cuanto a características nuestras, tiene un cierto rango de prestigio entre las demás gemas.  
 **YD:** _*Rotundamente incomoda ante esta mención, se cruza de brazos*_ ¿Prestigio? **¡Ja!** Lo dudo. No estoy de acuerdo con ello y, además, eso no asegura absolutamente nada. ¡Puede que falle en un punto del tiempo que este aquí! Encerrarlo es lo mejor que debemos hacer.

 **Rose Quartz:** _*Ríe ante el cambio de comportamiento de Yellow Diamond, ganando la atención de sus asociadas. Rose se encontraba sentada a la altura del suelo en un sencillo trono, flores y cristales con tonos rosados de diferentes tipos la rodeaban*_ Tener miedo a lo desconocido es algo muy natural entre los seres existentes en el universo _*Hace que Yellow Diamond se sobresalte ante la aclaración, en específico por el uso de la palabra_ _ **"miedo"**_ _*_ Puede que llegue a tener una falla, puede que no, no sabemos con certeza como dijo White, pero hay que dejarlo tener esta oportunidad. Después de todo, cada una le ha de mostrar lo que es coexistir en Homeworld _*Sonríe al mirar a todas, las cuales lentamente procesaban sus palabras*_

 **Andesine:** _*Incomoda ante aquella mención*_ Ese es el punto al cual quería llegar. ¿Es necesario que esté bajo la tutela de alguna Diamond?... E-Es decir, yo soy la que dirige cada experimentación o nuevo elemento de los cuatro sectores... N-No sería mejor que-

 **WD:** _*Sonríe ligeramente, interrumpiendo elegantemente el nerviosismo de Andesine al levantar su elegante y blanquecina mano*_ Entendemos que quieras tenerlo dentro del Sector científico para poder observar con detenimiento su avance... Pero eso sería acatar la petición de Yellow. _*Empieza a teclear unos signos en una de sus pantallas con facilidad y exactitud*_ Además... *La pantalla que estaba observando se disminuye formando un diamante pequeño al juntar sus dedos, y con un ligero impulso, la pantalla se mueve hacia donde estaba la gema científica, haciendo que se hiciera a un lado*

 _ **~Descendiendo ligeramente se posa en el centro, y al posicionarse a la perfección, se expande creando una pantalla holográfica~**_

 **WD:** Tal parece que tiene el carisma para convivir con los demás. _*Finaliza con un tono de ligera, muy inexistente y nada notoria alegría*_

La atención de Andesine y de las otras presentes se posa en el contenido que estaba transmitiendo la pantalla. Se podía ver con detalle las calles de una parte del sector de Yellow Diamond, pero lo que más destacaba de los tonos amarillentos de las calles eran tres colores acentuados. Naranja, azul y, sobre todo, verde.

 _ **~ Sector 03-15/XB1 YD ~**_

No me incomodaban las miradas. Era algo simple y lógicamente natural en ellas. Soy, según entendí, lo más extraño que jamás haya pisado Homeworld. No, me incomodaba el comportamiento de las dos gemas que me estaban guiando por aquel extraño mundo.

Jasper, por lo que tengo entendido al ser un Quartz, tiene una actitud confiada. Temperamento corto. Y tendencia a aburrirse con mucha facilidad, salvó que haya una pelea de promedio.

 _¿Cómo se esto?_

En nuestro trayecto hacia aquí... Una Onix, gran tamaño, incluso in poco más que Jasper. Se, y lo digo en sus palabras, "interpuso en nuestro camino".

Tenía tono negro dominante, pero con algo de dorado en su uniforme. Cabello corto, curveado hacia el frente. Su gema se encontraba en un costado y su expresión era la esperada. No muy amigable. Lapis se tuvo que mantener detrás de mi durante todo el conflicto, el cual fue más una discusión que otra cosa.

Y hablando de Lapis Lazuli, aunque tiene tendencia a plantarle cara de vez en vez a Jasper, Lapis parece no relacionarse nada bien con las gemas de este sector. Ella es más tranquila físicamente, pero agresiva si se trata de movimiento, lenguaje y expresiones. Claro, esto cuando se siente "amenazada". Es muy visible cuando se fascina por algo que no conoce. Tal parece que jamás ha visitado este sector, lo cual me parece insólito, ya que su conocimiento en su área se ve avanzado. Y en cuanto a su relación con gemas, tiene ciertos contrastes

Habla muy bien del comportamiento de Blue Diamond con aquellas bajo su corte. Aunque, se menciona a sí misma como "aquella más valiosa en la misma". Se aferra demasiado a mí, sobre todo en cuestiones en donde la "integridad de mi gema" se ve perjudicada.

Es gracioso en parte. Nunca me había visto u conocido, sólo susurros por lo que me ha dicho... Y, aun así, ella... Ambas, me tratan como si fuera algo... Normal...

¿Qué es normal en este mundo?... Que es…

 _ **~Bang, bang, bang~**_

Un impacto me ha sacado de mi auto exploración mental. Miro hacia arriba abriendo los ojos y me doy cuenta de que entre a un añillo de meteoritos. Parece que mi destino me ha desviado más de lo que he podido imaginar. El planeta de estos anillos es interesante.

Por lo que veo y puedo analizar… Tiene un 75% de hidrogeno con una sección de Helio y metano… Huh, en qué tipo de galaxia me encuentro para poder apreciar un planeta asi… No es el más raro que he visto pero aun así… ¿En dónde estoy y a dónde llegare?

No es como si lo siguiente en mi vida variara de mi primera interacción en Homeworld. Fue un proceso de cambio, adaptación y adecuación en la Autoridad. De lo que fue una mera misión para Jasper y Lapis Lazuli, se volvió en lo que Rose llamaría, Amistad Inquebrantable, siempre nos colocaban en misiones en colaboración. Estuve en cada sector.

Desde en la instrucción militar propiciada por la misma Yellow Diamond, incontables periodos de tiempo en los aposentos de Blue Diamond, conocimientos avanzados para cultura de Homeworld con White Diamond, hasta simple meditación y "ligero" entrenamiento con Rose Quartz,


End file.
